


Knightess

by lovelywatson



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywatson/pseuds/lovelywatson
Summary: Lili entered the world of Narnia at the age of 11 after the tragic passing of her mother. Upon arriving, she is told she is the one to fulfill the Knightess prophecy.  Lili happily accepts and spends 2 years training to become the greatest knight of Narnia so the future kings have the best teacher. What happens when the knightess and the future high king dont get a long while the future of Narnia is at stake?
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay honey, please be careful. Remember if you see a soldier you thank them for their service.” The young mom kissed her daughter goodbye, not knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her. The 11 year old made her way down her street, smiling at all the strangers she passed. As she walked through the marketplace, she watched as an older lady dropped all of her fruit. She rushed to her side, fully aware of the time and that she was going to be late for school.  
“Here ma’am, let me help you.” Lili dropped to the floor and began collecting the oranges.  
“Oh, thank you so much. How sweet of you.” Lili smiled, filling her bag with her fruits. “I’ve never met anyone with a soul like yours. So selfless and brave.” The young girl let out a soft laugh.  
“Thank you ma’am, but I am definitely not brave. I hope you’ll make it home alright.”  
“I’ll be just fine dear.” With that, Lili rushed the rest of her way to school, oblivious to the traumatic events to come later in the day. 

This just in, 5 dead after being caught in the middle of a shoot out. Our thoughts and prayers are with their families.

It echoed through the classroom from the radio. News like this was new to the students, they were in the middle of a war after all. Lili sighed, continuing her work as she watched a teacher walk in. The whole class turned their head and watched as both teachers looked at Lili. “Lili Sans, please gather your things and come with me.” Being rather confused, she gathered her things and followed the adult out.  
“Ma’am, is everything okay?” Lili asked, but she never received an answer. Not until they arrived in the office. “Can someone please tell me why I am here?”  
“There is no easy way to say this...it is your mother. She was one of the 5 victims in this morning's shoot out.” Lili sat frozen with fear and sadness.  
“What? There has to be some mistake. My mother never leaves the house.”  
“I am so sorry Lili.” Lili looked into her lap, tears beginning to stain her uniform skirt. She just lost the most important person in her life. Lili had no one now. She was an orphan. “After school you will be escorted to the orphanage by a member of the faculty. Meet in the front of the school at 3 pm sharp.”  
“Uh...ma’am is it alright if I meet there later? I had planned to study in the library after school…”  
“Oh of course dear. 4 pm sharp it is.”

Lili sat at the table in the school library, mindlessly staring at her open workbook. New had traveled fast so the librarian knew all about Lili’s current situation. “Lili dear, I have to run to the front office but i have a room full of books that are going to end up in the rubbish if you would like to take a look. You can take as many as you’d like.”  
“Really ma’am? Thank you!” Lili quickly got up and made her way over to the room, shutting the door behind her. There were tables and countertops full of books. Her gaze quickly fell onto the adventure books, she always longed to be the main character in a story like that. She began looking through them, creating a pile that she wanted to keep. “Oh my, romeo and juliet. My favorite.” She smiled weakly, moving to put it in the pile but missing it. The book fell back behind the counter. She let out a soft sigh, squatting down to pick it up. Out of the corner of her eye, a glint of silver caught her attention. It seemed to be a door knob of some sort. She hesitantly grabbed the book before squeezing her body behind the counter. Carefully grabbing the knob, she turned it slowly to open it. It stenched of old books and wet wood. Lili carefully made her way through the small storage space, closing the door behind her. Soon the smell of fresh snow and fire filled the room. She followed her nose, eyes closed hoping to find something good. The hardwood floor quickly turned soft and cold. Her body shot up straight expecting to hit the roof but instead hit the branch of a fresh pine tree. “Ow! A branch?” Lili’s eyes opened to reveal a wonderful forest. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to wander. In the distance the sound of sticks breaking caused her to stop. Her heart began to beat faster as the sound of an animal sniffing grew closer. Before she could even think, a small fox jumped out of the bushes causing her to scream. She fell to the floor and curled up into a small ball for protection.  
“Oh my...I thought daughters of eden was just something my mother made up! Wait...does that mean sons of adam are real as well?”  
“Who said that?” Lili slowly moved her arms away from their face to look around.  
“I did!” The young fox sat down next to the girl, looking at her.  
“I’ve gone insane haven’t i?”  
“Insane? No. I’ve always wanted to meet a daughter of eden! What’s your name?” the fox tilted its head with a small smile.  
“Uh...Lili.”  
“Lili! A lovely name! It’s nice to meet you! My name is piper.”  
“And you are a talking fox…I wonder how hard I hit my head trying to reach for the book?” She asked herself as she looked at the small book in her right hand.  
“It didn’t look like you hit your head? Oh! The beavers will be happy to have you over for supper tonight! I can’t wait for you to meet them.” The fox jumped cheerfully and began to walk away from Lili. The girl rubbed her head, still confused on if the events occurring were a dream or reality. “Well are you coming or not?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lili let out a small laugh as she pushed herself up and walked over to the small animal. “What is this place if I may ask?”  
“You’re in Narnia. It normally isn’t all cold and snowy or at least that is what my mom tells me. She says it's only this way because of the White Witch who likes to call herself the Queen of Narnia. You don't happen to have any brothers or sisters do you?” Lili shook her head.  
“I am an only child. Why?”  
“My mom says there is this prophecy where 2 daughters of eden and 2 sons of adam will arrive and save Narnia. I’ll be able to see spring for the first time!” Lili frowned softly. A dream or a reality, she felt bad that this place was going through pain. Kind of like her.  
“Well I hope they come along soon.” 

Lili followed the fox all the way to the small door of a little stick hut. The fox nudged the door with her nose, making a small knocking sound. Before Lili could even think, the door opened to reveal a beaver. “Hello Mr. Beaver! I have some one i want you and Mrs. Beaver to meet!” Mr. Beaver looked at Lili star struck.  
“It is a-”  
“Daughter of eden! Yep!” Piper said excitedly, cutting the beaver off.  
“Hurry, get inside before someone sees you.” Piper nudged Lili inside as Mr. Beaver pulled her in by her arm. “Honey, we have a special guest that has come to visit.” Mrs. Beaver came out quickly, a small surprised sigh.  
“Hello...I’m Lili.”  
“It is an honor to meet you dear, please make yourself at home.” Mrs. Beaver said as she began to frantically clean her home.  
“Dear the house is fine.”  
“It really is ma’am.” Lili spoke softly as she took a seat in one of the chairs.  
“Mr. Beaver, she’s an only child. I don’t think the prophecy involves 5 humans…”  
“No it doesn’t, but there is a different prophecy.”  
“A different prophecy?”  
“Beaver, are you sure about this?” Mrs. Beaver asked, walking over to her husband.  
“It is her decision to make dear. It has been foretold that a daughter of eden would be willing to give up her life in their world to live in Narnia to help train the Daughters of eden and Sons of adam for the fight they will endure.” Lili looked at the three animals surprised.  
“And you think that is me? A skilled soldier?”  
“Oh i don’t believe you are a skilled soldier, but i do believe you are the knightess this prophecy talks about. Why else would you be in narnia for?” Lili thought about it for a moment. Train to become the knightess and leave her life behind. She didn't mind leaving her life behind. Lili didn’t have anything anymore, but in Narnia she actually had a purpose.  
“Don’t pressure her into doing it Beaver, she migh-”  
“No, I’ll do it. I’ll train to become this Knightess.” The three animal erupted into cheers as Mr. Beaver began to explain what she would need to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two years since Lili first entered Narnia and agreed to begin her training to become the knightess that was prophesied. She would always travel between what will soon be known as Aslan's camp and the Beaver’s dam. She would train with skilled soldiers for months on end and spend a month with the Beaver’s. In the short span of 3 years the Beaver’s filled the role of her parents and Piper was there for all of her journeys. It was not the life Lili expected to have, but she enjoyed every minute of it. Back in London she didn’t have a purpose. She would have just rotted away in an orphanage until she was 18 and had to fend for herself but here in Narnia she was needed. After the day Aslan dubbed her Knightess, she began the journey back to the Beaver’s dam unknowing that it would be her last time. With Piper at her side, they made their way through the snowy mountains of Narnia remaining unseen by the White Witch and her goons. “Oh I cannot wait to see the look on the Beaver’s face when you tell them you are officially the knightess.” Piper cheered excitedly as they drew near the dam just as it got dark.  
“I’m sure they will be ecstatic. I really hope the armor doesn’t give it away.” Lili let out a soft chuckle which quickly fell into a smile upon seeing the smoke in the air, a signal that the dam was just up ahead.  
“This is where we part, I'll see you for your next journey. My family must miss me as much as the Beaver’s miss you.”  
“Piper, I thought you were going to be there when I told them…”  
“I really am sorry.”  
“That’s alright, I wouldn’t want you to get caught because of me.” With one last smile, the two friends separated. As Lili stepped closer to the dam, her nerves and excitement grew. 

When she walked up to the door, she quickly dusted the snow off her armor, completely oblivious to the unfamiliar voices on the other side. With one final sigh, she pushed open the door. “Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, I’m back!” She said happily, scaring everyone in the room including the unfamiliar people.  
“Oh my, dear you just about gave me a heart attack.” Mrs. Beaver said with a faint laugh as she walked over to greet the young Knightess.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Lili smiled apologetically, looking over to Mr. Beaver but he was lost in conversation with the two strangers.  
“Beaver dear, greet Lili. She didn’t come all this way to be ignored.”  
“Wait I thought there were no other humans in Narnia…” The unfamiliar female spoke.  
“I’m sorry darling, Lili welcome back. I have someone I want you to meet.” Mr. Beaver took Lili by the hand and led her over to the three. “This is Lili. She will be the one to help you train and defeat the White Witch Peter.”  
“I really am sorry sir, but I don’t think we are the people you are talking about.”  
“Honestly Peter, don’t be rude. I’m sorry about my brother, I’m Susan. It’s lovely to meet you.” Susan smiled softly, holding her hand out for Lili to shake.  
“It is great to finally meet you.” Lili smiled, happily shaking her hand. She smiled softly, crouching down to look the youngest one in the eyes. “It is an honor to finally meet you Lucy Pevensie, I have heard so much about you.” Lucy smiled softly, happily shaking Lili’s hand. She stood up to face the eldest, a smile still tugging at her lips. “It’s lovely to meet you.” Peter smiled, shaking her hand. “Now that we got introductions out of the way, I have some great news Beavers. I wa-”  
“Maybe later darling for now we-” Mr. Beaver was cut off by the sound of growling. It soon turned into howls. Lili put a finger over her mouth to signal for everyone to be quiet but it was already too late. The wolves began to scratch at the dam. Mrs. Beaver began to pack things as Peter and Susan bickered..  
“Okay everyone once we go through here you all need to stay behind me and I’ll lead the way.”  
“Darling maybe you should let me take the lead on this one…” Mr. Beaver chimes in between bickering with Mrs. Beaver.  
“Beaver, she has been training for two years.”  
“I don’t care, I won’t let her get hurt. Lili I am leading.” Lili went to protest but didn’t want to upset him more. She quickly ushered all of them in the tunnel, closing the entrance behind her. Unbeknownst to them, they were about to be followed into their only escape. A faint growl could be heard and Lili immediately drew her sword.  
“They are in the tunnel…” Lucy whispered faintly, prompting everyone to move quickly.  
In the sudden rush out of the tunnel, when Lucy came out she tripped over something and tumbled to the floor. Lili was the last one out, closing the exit to the tunnel off, turning around to see all the statued animals. It was always a sad day when Lili found a statue, but this one hurt the most. “Lili dear…” Mrs. Beaver pulled her away from her thoughts. Behind the animal was a statue of a small, scared fox. Her best friend Piper. A soft gasp left her lips, her sword dropping to the ground. Everyone watched as she slowly made her way to the small statue, tears falling from her eyes.  
“What happened here?” Peter asked. Mr. Beaver opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.  
“This is what happens when you cross the white witch.” A fox appeared, Lili knew him but had no idea Mr. Beaver wasn’t too fond of him.  
“You take one more step traitor and I will chew you to splinters…”  
“Relax. I am one of the good guys.”  
“A good one who will sell out his own family.” Lili spoke harshly, wiping her tears.  
“Listen, we can argue about this later. For now you guys need to hide.”  
“What did you have in mind?” Peter asked quickly. Before The fox could speak, Lili took charge. In her training, Lili was taught to use everything around her to her advantage. As soon as she spotted the tree, she knew it was perfect.  
“Up there, quickly! I’ll help you all up.” Lili made her way to the tree, boosting everyone up. It was finally her turn to climb. She moved back a couple paces to get a running star, picking her sword up in the process. With her sword drawn she threw it at the tree as hard as she could to create an artificial ledge she could jump to. She ran at the tree full speed jumping up at the last possible second, landing right on the blade of her sword. Lili climbed to the branch above her, quickly removing her sword from the tree trunk. She glanced up to the others, making sure they were relatively okay. As she scanned over the others, her eyes caught Peter’s as they appeared to be filled with awe before quickly looking away from her. 

After Mr. Fox had gone on his way, Lili remained isolated from the group. The beavers continued to have their full attention on the Pevensie's, making Lili feel irrelevant. She knew she wasn’t but after all she was still a 13 year old who needs parental affection. She knew how important it was to keep them safe but she couldn’t help but be jealous with the attention they were getting. “Are you alright? You’re all alone.” A faint voice pulled her away from her thoughts. It was Lucy.  
“Oh uhm, of course.” She didn’t want to give any indication as to her feelings.  
“Mr. Tumnus told me about you, the knightess.”  
“He did? Good things I hope.”  
“Yes! He told me how another brave daughter of eden will help save Narnia.” Lucy let out a small laugh. She motioned for her to join them by the fire, and of course Lili couldn't resist.  
“Oh there you are darling.” Mrs. Beaver said softly.  
“Oh yeah I was just taking off some of my armor.” She hated lying, but she didn’t want to speak the truth.  
“Lili, while you were training this last time, did you get to meet Aslan?” Mr. Beaver asked.  
“Darling, she was busy training.”  
“Actually Beavers, I did meet him.” She spoke softly, not wanting to sound like she was bragging. She watched as the Pevensie’s looked at her with curiosity. “He was the one to dub me knightess.”  
“Darling you were dub knightess? How come you didn’t tell us?” Mrs. Beaver sighed.  
“It just didn’t come up.” There was a moment of silence. “Uhm, it's going to be a long journey to Aslan’s camp. You should all get some sleep, I keep watch. You all need your rest.” Lili smiled softly before walking back to where she was before, a hand resting on her sword. 

It was roughly 3 in the morning and Lili was just practicing some of the moves she didn’t have down all the way. “Uhm, hello.” Lili was quick to point her sword at the person who had spoken, quickly lowering it realizing it was just Peter.  
“Hello your highness.”  
“Please, call me Peter. I’m not royalty.”  
“Well not yet.” she let out a faint laugh, placing her sword back in her scabbard.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Peter moved closer, making Lili shift her weight slightly away from him.  
“How did you do it?” Lili looked at him confused, but he was serious.  
“You’ve confused me.”  
“How did you just leave everything behind?” He asked, being more specific.  
“Simple really.”  
“Oh it is?”  
“I had nothing to lose.” She spoke flatly, taking a seat next to a tree resting her head on the trunk.  
“What do-”  
“With all due respect, I don’t want to talk about it. My life is here in Narnia now, a prophecy I promised to fulfill. I don’t even think about what is happening or has happened in London while I was gone.” Lili’s tone was rather harsh, but she really didn't want to come right out and say that she had no parents, no family.  
“I-I’m sorry for asking. Goodnight.” Peter sighed, walking back over to his sisters leaving Lili alone for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Lili led the group carefully through the mountain, a trail she had walked many times before except this time was different. Instead of joking and listening to a small fox talk, she had to lead the future king and queens of narnia to aslan's camp without getting hurt. It was her first real test as knightess. If she couldn’t do this how could she ever fulfill the prophecy. “Are you okay?” Susan’s question pulled her right out of her thoughts. “You seem rather overwhelmed.”  
“Oh...I don’t want to worry you with my thoughts ma’am. Truly.” Lili spoke softly, her dominant hand resting on the handle of her sword that remained close to her waist.  
“Please you don’t have to be formal, I am younger than you after all.” Lili let out a soft laugh, it was nice to have another girl around to her.  
“Just when I first came to Narnia, the world I left behind didn’t seem as important as what was happening here. Now that it has actually happened I don't feel like i'm the correct person for the job.” Lili looked to the floor with a frown. The young boy ahead of them was trying his best to not eavesdrop but he couldn’t help himself.  
“At first I was skeptical about everything, I still am but for what it is worth I think you are doing an amazing job. We would’ve been captured if you didn’t think quickly and have us hide in the tree.”  
“Oh well in Susan…” Peter spoke harshly, Lili couldn’t determine if it was a jab at her or his sister.  
“I’m sorry about him.”  
“Don’t be.” She smiled awkwardly, pushing herself past Peter and to the front of the pack.  
“Now, Aslan’s camp is near the stone table, just across the frozen river.” Mr. Beaver spoke happily.  
“River?” Peter questioned.  
“The river has been frozen solid for a hundred years.” Mrs. Beaver smiled. The older Peavensie’s looked out over the lake with worry in their eyes.  
“It’s so far…” Peter mumbled.  
“It's the world dear.” Mrs. Beaver chuckled.  
“Did you expect it to be small your highness?” Lili spoke, adding a bit of sting to her tone. The more time she spends with Peter the harder she is finding it to get along with him. The beavers were quick to give her a concerning look, Peter still looking over the lake.  
“Smaller.” Susan spoke up, her and her brother exchanging looks. Lili let out a huff, continuing to walk, Susan soon followed. 

Mr Beaver walked with Lili towards the front, the other trailing behind them. “What is the matter with you dear?” He asked softly, genuinely worried.  
“What do you mean?” She pretended to play dumb.  
“Liliana, you know what I’m talking about. Your attitude with Peter? The way your personality has changed? Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Lili sighed.  
“In my defense I thought i was going to get a little bit of time before they arrived and I thought it wasn’t going to be the same day I got knighted. It is a little overwhelming.” She wasn’t even going to mention how they are getting almost all of the beavers attention. Mr. Beaver sighed softly, placing his hand on her leg.  
“Darling, I know it is a lot to take in but you know Aslan wouldn’t have knighted you if he knew you couldn’t handle whatever was to come next. You are knightess for a reason and I couldn't be prouder.” Lili smiled softly, reaching down to place her free hand on beavers, her dominant hand still resting on the handle of her sword. “And whatever is making you lash out, fix it. Remember you still have to train him and fight beside him. You’ll be seeing a lot more of him.”  
“I know, I will.” Lili sighed, watching as Mr beaver joined his wife leaving the young girl alone with her thoughts. She so badly wanted to be able to push her jealous feelings away but she couldn’t and could you blame her? In the real world she lost both her parents and now here in narnia her parental figures are showering other people in the attention she once got. As they began to walk in more open places, lili made her way to the pack of the group so she could see everything in front and be there if they got ambushed from the back. As they walked, there was this tension that could be felt between lili and peter. If he looked at her she would look away, who knows what would have happened if he tried to speak to her. As the pevensie’s slowed down, so did lili to keep behind them.  
“Come on humans! While we are still young.” Beaver said with a chuckle. Lili let out a soft huff from being so exhausted.  
“If he tells us to hurry one more time i will turn him into a big fluffy hat.” Peter mumbled to his sisters, squatting down to let Lucy onto his back. He earned giggles from his sister and even from lili. Hearing the knightess giggled caught Peter off guard, causing him to smile to himself softly. For the first time since they met, they had a positive moment. A moment where they exchanged looks and a soft smile, but all good things must come to an end. The sound of a sleigh caused everyone to look back, and Lili instantly went into fight mode.  
“It’s her!” Lili urged everyone to run as fast as they possibly could. She remained behind, ready to draw her sword if she needed to.  
“Quick down here!” Mr. Beaver called out, letting the Pevensie’s under first, Lili soon following. She urged everyone to remain quiet as the sleigh came to a halt. There was a shadow that loomed over them, Lili’s hand gripping the handle of her sword. It was quiet for a while before she began to move out to see what or who was there. “No dear, I’ll go. You aren’t any use to Narnia dead.” Mr. Beaver whispered softly. Another moment passed before he came back ecstatic, wanting them all to come out. 

Lili was the first one out, a smile taking over her lips. She never thought in her years here in Narnia she would meet Father Christmas. Lili watched as Lucy was just as happy to see Father Christmas as she was. “Look, I put up with a lot since I got here but th-” Susan was quickly cut off by her brother.  
“We thought you were the witch.” Peter spoke softly, glancing at Susan briefly.  
“My apologies, in my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the witch.” Father Christmas chuckled.  
“I thought there was no christmas in Narnia…” Susan asked softly.  
“No, not for a hundred years. But the hope that you have brought your majesties, is finally weakening the witch’s powers.” Lili smiled at his words, looking over to the Pevensie’s. Her eyes caught Peter’s and quickly looked back to Father Christmas. Lili watched as he handed the Pevensie’s weapons out of his bag. Lucy got a healing mixture as well as a small dagger. Susan received a bow and a horn that alerts the other if she is in danger and finally Peter, he received a sword that was similar to lili’s and a shield to match. “And lastly, for knightess of Narnia…” Father Christmas spoke up causing Lili to look confused. She hadn’t expected to get anything. “The shield that once belonged to a mighty warrior. Only fitting to reside in your possession. You are in great hands, your majesties.” He smiled, carefully handing her the shield. It was similar to Peter’s only it was slightly bigger and had a wooden border. Lili looked over to the three, waiting to see their reaction to his words but Peter was already looking.  
“I know we are sir.” Susan spoke up.  
“I won’t let you down, any of you.” Lili spoke with confidence for the first time since she had been knighted.


End file.
